Roland
Roland is a bard in Fable II. He follows you around trying to get new verses for his songs when you first get to Bowerstone Market. He is found after that in Oakfield in The Sandgoose and Bloodstone on the Waterfront. Lyrics This is a list of lyrics he sings: Quest Lyrics ;The Birth of a Hero :And so the Hero vowed to stop, the bandit's crimes and all his rot. :They fought until the break of dawn, when Thag's foul head from neck was sawn. ;The Journey Begins :(The) Bandits in Rookridge had misbehaved, and forced the Hero through a cave. :Many hobbes were then defeated, so the journey to Oakfield was completed. ;A Bridge Too Far :The Hero was tasked with clearing Rookridge, of bandits who'd gone and hijacked the bridge. :The people of Oakfield joined in the chorus, but the best thankilations came from a thesaurus. ;The Ritual :The Hero strode into a Cave, which soon did start to misbehave. :A nice, big girl, by the name of Hannah, went in too and came out a Hammer. ;The Hero of Will :The Hero tried to save a mage, though evil shadows took the stage. :The Soldier took the mage away, which was the cause of much dismay. ;The Summoners :Those boys Max and Sam are really a nuisance, they raised the undead with a book and a séance. :The Hero did battle with many a zombie. Reading from old books always ends wrongly. ;The Sculptor :No one likes a poser, no one likes an upstart, but everyone who's someone likes a bit of art. :For you there is a statue, some say a magnum opus, where all can see the Hero, perfectly in focus. ;Cold Comfort Farmer :The bandit called Ripper is no more, the Hero showed him the door. :Now the farm he had menaced, is free to grow apples and cherries. ;Red Harvest :The Hero joined forces with outlaws and bandits, and subjected a farmer to a series of torments. :Now the farmer is no more, the evil Hero showed him the door. ;Road to Westcliff :The road to Westcliff was full of peril. Bandits, goons and things more feral. :And yet the Hero did forge a path, to the land where no one has a bath. ;The Crucible :No one had seen a champion like this. the Hero brought carnage and oodles of bliss. :The Crucible audience cheered the winner, then they went home to eat their dinner. :The Hero conquered the feared Crucible, a feat which to one word is reducible. :Champion, Champion, Champion, Champion. Champion, Champion, Champion, Champion. ;The Spire :The mouth of evil was left agape, when the Hero orchestrated a daring escape. :It's true it had taken him/her more than an age, but at least he/she (had) managed to rescue the mage. :The Hero was gone for many a year, making of prison a new career.~ :~ And though among guards he/she played a part, no other who did so had such a heart. :~ Though being a soldier was part of his/her fate, no other who did so aroused so much hate. ;Till Death Do Us Part :A ghost full of anger was after revenge. The Hero found love but it was all just pretend.~ :~ Except that it wasn't and now they are wed, let's hope they are happy for the sake of the dead. :~ Now there are two ghosts haunting the night. Love is quite painful when it doesn't end right. ;Westcliff Development :Barnum had a vision, for a new and better Westcliff, all he needed was, a friendly loan and tariff. :The Hero's gold was used, for the amazing transformation. Now Westcliff has become, the pride of all the nation. ;The Temple of Shadows (Initiation) :The Hero into evil did slip, joining the shadow worship. :The entry exam was most sick, I still hear the crunch of that chick. ;Sacrificing to the Shadows :In a certain evil temple, they say there is a wheel. Pain, death and suffering, is all it makes you feel. :The Hero has shown, he/she really is most cruel. He/She loves to take the living, and turn them into gruel. ;Hobbe Squatters :The Hero was tricked into entering a cave, proving once more, no one's as brave. :With sword in his/her hand, of hobbes he/she's the bane. As for the fellow who tricked him/her, let's call him insane. ;Defender of the Light :A mighty war has broken, between the shadow and the light, a bit one-sided this one, since monks can't even fight. :But here comes the Hero, defender of all that's good. He/She slew the evil cultists like only a Hero could. ;Oakfield Massacre :A mighty war has broken, between the shadow and the light, a bit one-sided this one, since monks can't even fight. :More one-sided even, when the Hero unleased his/her wrath. Soon the whole of Oakfield died in a bloodbath. ;Evil in Wraithmarsh :When Max and Sam explore, things can get quite chancy. They set foot in a cave, and freed a nasty banshee. :No one but the Hero could stop the angry spirit. And now the town of Bloodstone, is forever in his/her debit. ;Stranded :The Hero waded through swamp and ruin, a place where life just can't get going. :Survived the mire and killed a banshee, and got to Bloodstone in time for tea. ;Returning the Dark Seal :The Hero travelled into the heart of Wrathmarsh, a barren reign of drowning ash.~ :~ There he/she found the Shadow Court, and nobly traded youth for warts. :~ ;A Perfect World :Who knows what took place on that ill-fated night, when Heroes converged to perform a most strange rite. :Betrayal, betrayal, many have said. Just be relieved he/she returned from the dead. ;The Hit :The Hero is here, he/she isn't quite dead, despite someone putting a price on his/her head. :They tried to fit him/her with a wooden cardigan, but he/she was far superior to those pesky highwaymen. ;Love Hurts :Gravekeepers are so lonely, so friendly and so shy, it's hard to meet a woman, who hasn't said goodbye.~ :~ Blank line :~ ;Rescuing Charlie :Within a most dangerous cave, an adventurer went all astray.~ :~ The Hero rescued the man, and brought him up to his gran. :~ :~ ;Blind Date :The farmer all he wanted, was a nice girl for his son. He asked the mighty Hero, to help him find the one. :The Hero found a woman, and to the farm he sent her. But everybody knew, she wasn't the right gender. ;The Crucible Champion :The Hero had once again conquered the Crucible, from which just one thing is clear and deducible. :There's no one that's better or smarter or fitter, and those who say no are merely bitter. ;Treasure Island of Doom! :Many have searched for Captain Dread's treasure, finally discovered with the greatest of leisure. :The Hero fought bravely against many a ghost. And now he/she has paid me to allow him/her to boast. ;T.O.B.Y. :Those who have met Toby, really quite are vocal, there's nothing but a scam, in the Temple of the Yokel. :The Hero was first duped, and then found out the con. Now the cheating swindler, for always is he gone. Hero Title Lyrics During Roland's performance, he also sings about the Hero's title. However, not all titles have been given lyrics - The Chosen One, for example. Instead of singing about this title, there is a blank space long enough for a whole verse. ;Sparrow :Sparrow's a bird that's not very wild, more often than not a name for a child. :But deeds performed have left us impressed. This Sparrow has certainly flown from the nest. ;Gunslinger :Blunderbuss, pistol, rifle and more, technology as dangerous as old wizard's lore. :Gunslingers use them to deadly effect, though it is true that their motives are sometimes suspect. ;Conjurer :Oh conjurer your power is so great. It towers, it conquers, it makes us vibrate. :A thought, a phrase, a twist of the hand, and enemies become a big pile of sand. ;Lionheart :''Blank verse '' ;Desperado :Always on the wrong side of the law, the people hold him/her in awe. :He/She's smart, and bad to the marrow, no one can catch The Desperado. ;Blade :The Hero called blade wields a fine looking sword, mightier than pen and at peril ignored. :The tongue in his/her head isn't as sharp, but better a blade than a lute or a harp. ;King :Bow down your heads to Albion's King. He paid me some gold so I would sing. :Richer and grander than Archon himself, salute your new master and drink to his health. Job Lyrics ;Assassin :The recent spate of deaths is quite an aberration. There's a name for such a crime, its called assassination. :The Hero has become, an artist of foul murder, there really is no one who could take it any further. ;Bounty Hunter :Guards can't always fight, every little creature, and to help them out, is quite of an adventure. :The Hero hunted down, all that brought us danger. The world is finally safe, nothing could be stranger. ;Slave Rescue :There are vile and evil men, who don't deserve our favour, they buy us for some gold and force us into labour. :But the Hero put an end, to such wicked trading. The memory of their crimes, is thanks to him/her now fading. Bowerstone Lyrics ;From Roland's tour of Bowerstone Market: A Hero went to Bower Lake and gave that Thag a belly ache. The Hero stood proudly on the bridge they call Bower, where a whiff of wet rat rose up rather sour. The Hero decided to gain a new title, one that would sound good in any recital. For this he/she approached the trusty Town Crier, but all he had left was "Fat Ugly Liar". The Hero visited the trusted blacksmith, for a sword that would become pure myth. And uh,... err uh, the bard that was standing at the side... decided to be quiet, forthwith. The Hero went to the Cow and Corset, erm... where a rhyme dosen't fit unless you force it. The Hero arrived at the Town Square, home of a minstrel without compare. Notes *You can kill him and he won't come back. This is useful for those who hate having to slow down when in his presence. Of course, you can also use the wait expression and he shall leave saying "oh, leaving are you?" Category:Fable II Characters